


Confession

by Hieiko



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathan tells Heidi about his ability, her reaction isn't quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Just say it, Nathan. It can't possibly be that bad."

The amusement in his wife's voice only made Nathan's confession all the more difficult. He stood looking out over the balcony, from where he could see their two sons playing in the garden. "You're not going to think it's funny later," he muttered.

"Maybe," Heidi said, gently this time, "Maybe not. But you won't know until you tell me."

"Fine," he sighed, turning to face her. He wasn't going to be a coward about this.

She gave him a smile. He didn't return it. "I can't explain the how and why of it, but there are some people who've discovered that they can do certain things... things which should be impossible for humans. And I'm one of them. Heidi, " he paused. "I can _fly_."

There. He'd said it. Nathan still thought it sounded crazy, even now that he knew the truth.

Heidi was staring at him. _Probably trying to decide whether I've lost my mind_ , he thought. He was about to tell her that he was completely serious, but she spoke first.

"Show me."

It was his turn to stare at her. "You don't think I'm insane?"

"Everyone is a little bit insane, Nathan," she replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fair enough," he said, levitating a few inches off the floor. It was getting easier and easier to do that.

But she surprised him again. "No, Nathan. _Show_ me."

He wasn't sure what he must have looked like, but it was probably funny because she laughed.

"Don't look so surprised!" Her grin was bright... infectious. "To be perfectly honest," she continued in a more serious tone, "I saw you once. I'd thought I was going crazy then, but you confirmed it now."

"That we're _both_ going crazy?"

"I don't think either of us would be able to tell, if that were the case."

"You really want me to...? I thought you'd be more doubtful."

Heidi moved closer and took his hand. "Then I guess you're just lucky that I love you so much. Are you going to show me, or not?"

Nathan simply smiled as he lifted her into his arms, and took to the sky.


End file.
